


The Kingdom of Yosemite

by Merkwerkee



Category: Masters of the Metaverse
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkwerkee/pseuds/Merkwerkee
Summary: There's a metaverse called the Weird West, where all the tall tales.....are true.





	The Kingdom of Yosemite

Where do all the stories go  
Where the green grass grows  
And the sun shines bright  
And the wild winds blow

Where the wild Kid Bill  
Walks over the hills  
And Richard Gatling  
Turns tubes to his will

Where Calico Jack  
Flew his flag so black  
And his two merry wives  
Faced the world at his back

And Slou-Foot Sue  
And her catfish too  
Ride out with King Teddy  
And his motley crew

Where Miss Emily  
Walks with Johnny Appleseed  
And Hardin himself  
Rides with Doc and James Jesse

Where Annie Oakley  
Rides fearless and free  
And Wilbur Orville Wright  
Crashes his plane in a tree

These folks walk along Yosemite’s shore  
And many many other further lands more  
They step straight out of legend  
And wage a very strange war

Where do all the stories go  
Where the green grass grows  
And the sun shines bright  
And the wild winds blow


End file.
